


Corporal Punishment

by mnemosyne23



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young folk oughta respect their elders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> It's all Joss's world. I just like to play there.

The shower had done nothing to soothe Jayne's frayed nerves, and his mood wasn't helped any when, wrapped in just a towel, he dropped down into his bunk, turned around, and got the pointy end of an elbow right in the eye.  


  
"OW!" he bellowed, stumbling back against his ladder and clutching his face. " _Ta ma de_ , what the hell are you _doin'_ here!"  


  
River stood in the center of the room, slender body quivering with rage. "You are a stupid man!" she barked at him. "You almost got us killed!"  


  
Righteous indignation flared up in Jayne's stomach, and he pushed away from the ladder, advancing three steps toward her until they were a hand's breadth apart and he could glare properly down into her face. " _I_ almost got us killed? _Me?_ That's a laugh riot comin' from the freakout moonbrain dumbass little girl what almost got us all dead on account of she couldn't keep her crazy in check for more'n five minutes!"  


  
"OOH!" She hauled back her fist for another strike, but Jayne caught it in midair. She must really be angry if she was getting that sloppy. "This _crazy_ saved the dumb man's life!"  


  
"Yeah, well, thanks but no thanks!"  


  
"I hate you!"  


  
"I hate you, too!"  


  
This was getting old. Ever since River had started joining them on jobs, the tension that had always existed between the young woman and the flinty mercenary had begun to ratchet upwards. Jayne didn't trust the skinny girl to hold her own in a fight, and River resented the fact that he wouldn't trust the evidence of his own eyes to see that she could do precisely that, and do it a hell of a lot better than he could. At first the bickering had just been annoying, but now it was getting downright dangerous, as they both tried to outdo one another at a higher level with each passing job. Everything had come to a head this afternoon, when what should have been a simple job turned into a full-fledged firefight, for which each blamed the other. River insisted that Jayne had incited the buyers with his inflammatory language, while Jayne claimed that River had started the whole thing by being small, waiflike, and crazy. According to Jayne, River being small, waiflike, and crazy was responsible for everything from milk going sour to the universe ending in a flood of fire and water.   


  
"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY BUNK!" he roared into her face, his breath making her hair flutter.  


  
"ADMIT I AM RIGHT!" she shrieked back.  


  
"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"  


  
"You are a stupid, stupid, STUPID old man!"  


  
"Old man, huh?" Jayne's eyes flashed fire. "You think I'm an old man?"  


  
"Yes!" she snapped, glaring up at him, small hands clenching into fists. "Old and senile!"  


  
"Yeah, well you're young and crazy! Ain't nothin' but a loony little girl!"  


  
"NOT a little girl!"  


  
"Yes y'are!" Before she could respond to that, he'd grabbed her wrist and was dragging her towards his bed. Plunking himself down on the edge, he yanked her forward until she fell across his lap.  


  
"OOH! Let me go!" she squealed, enraged, wiggling on his lap.  


  
"NO!" Jayne barked, holding her still with one broad hand planted between her shoulder blades. She pounded at his shin with her fists, but he ignored her. "You think I'm an old man, huh? Well young folk oughta respect their elders! And bad girls that don't do that get a spanking!"   


  
He yanked up her skirt. Normally when Jayne went around yanking up young women's skirts, it was with an entirely different goal in mind. But right now, he barely registered the fact that she was wearing white cotton panties, or that her smooth legs were soft and slender, or that her bottom was round and firm. Hell, he barely registered that she was a girl. All he saw was red, red rage as he raised his hand and brought it down in a stinging slap on her rear end.  


  
"OOF!" River huffed, eyes widening as his large hand came in contact with her bottom. His palm was hot and rough through the thin fabric of her underwear. She wriggled, trying to slide off his lap, but he held her motionless.  


  
"I got me eight brothers and sisters at home," he snapped, bringing his hand down again with a satisfying _SLAP!_ "I got plenty o' practice in this! I can keep goin' long as I need to, till you apologize!" _SLAP!_  


  
Three sharp spanks and River's bottom was already warm and tingling. She'd never been spanked before; her parents hadn't believed in corporal punishment, and the Academy had believed in doing much worse than this when someone misbehaved. The pain was negligible – just a vague, generalized sting – but the sensation was... stimulating. As his hand descended a fourth time, she found that instead of trying to push herself off his lap, she was using the leverage of her body to raise her bottom to meet his hand. "OHHH!" she gasped as they connected again, and it came out sounding like a moan.  


  
The girl's pornographic groan made Jayne blink, his hand frozen in the process of coming down a fifth time. As if waking from a dream, he suddenly realized that she was a girl, her skirt was rucked up around her waist, she was sprawled across his lap, and he'd just been having intimate knowledge of her backside with his hand. He could still feel the imprint of her round bottom in his palm.   


  
"Uhh...," he garbled.  


  
The extended pause didn't go unnoticed by River. Raising her head a little, she gazed over her shoulder at him, eyes wide and dilated. "Do you feel I've been properly chastised?" she mumbled, running the tip of her tongue over her dry lips.  


  
Jayne followed the path of her tongue with his eyes. "Huh?"  


  
"Have I endured enough of a spanking?"  


  
"Uh..." He swallowed, then cleared his throat. Suddenly, his hand was itching to come down again, eager to squeeze.   


  
But he was an old hound dog, not a knee jerk teenager who couldn't keep his dick in his pants. He could draw this out. "Well, I dunno," he said, pleased that he was able to get his voice under control. His free hand had gone from restraining her to now rubbing firm circles between her shoulder blades. "See, my Ma used to tell us, it ain't a proper spankin' 'lessen you get at least ten good whacks in. So far you only got four."  


  
"Do you feel ten will be sufficient?" River tried not to notice the eager flutter in her belly, and hoped he wouldn't feel it against his thighs.  


  
"That all depends," Jayne told her.  


  
"On what?"  


  
A slow, wolfish grin spread across his face. "On how bad a girl you've been," he said with a sly wink. While she was distracted by that, he brought his hand down again in another stinging slap on her backside.  


  
"OH!" River exclaimed, jumping a little in his lap. Biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut, she planted her elbows on his thigh to keep her upper body level as she turned back to face front. Another second passed and then she felt his hand again -- _SMACK!_  


  
"That's six," Jayne drawled, flexing his fingers. The girl was quivering. Her feet were spread apart; partially to give her more leverage to raise her ass, partially in an effort to expose more of herself to him. He didn't even think she knew she was doing it, which was erotic as all get out. "You think ten's going to be enough, little girl?" _SMACK!_ "Huh? Do you?"  


  
River could barely register the things he was saying to her. She felt like her bottom was on fire, sending little licks of flame up and outwards to encompass her entire lower body. The juncture of her legs was pulsing in time with her heartbeat and her panties felt uncomfortable and tight.  


  
 _SMACK!_ The stinging slap jarred her from her thoughts, and her eyes flew open on a gasp. "You hearin' me, girl?" Jayne growled. "I asked you iffen you think ten's gonna be enough punishment for you. We're already at eight. You 'bout ready to pack it in?" _SMACK!_  


  
"NO!" she exclaimed. She didn't know where the word had come from, but it seemed like the right thing to say at the time.  


  
"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Jayne's palm was tingling. He liked it.  


  
River raised her head and slowly turned it to gaze over her shoulder at him. Tendrils of her silky dark hair hung over her face; her lips were plump and red, and her eyes were dark as coal.  


  
"Because I've been a very bad girl," she murmured, voice a gravely promise of things to come.  


  
Jayne felt everything in the 'verse shrink away until all that remained was him, this bed, the girl over his lap, and the rapidly hardening erection under his towel. He knew River must've felt him getting hard against the curve of her side, but he didn't care. "Yeah, you have, haven't you?" he murmured, staring into her eyes. Flexing his fingers, he heard his knuckles crack. "You know what really bad girls get?"  


  
"What?" Gorram if she didn't sound eager as a kid at Christmas.  


  
"Skin," he growled, and let his hand fall onto her ass again.   


  
This time he didn't spank her. Instead, he tucked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and yanked them down to her ankles.  


  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh," River moaned as the cool air of the room hit her warm bottom. She arched her back, eyes fluttering shut.   


  
The way the girl's mouth puckered into a leisurely O-shape was almost enough to make Jayne toss her off his lap and onto the mattress so he could have at her then and there. But then his hungry eyes drifted back down her body to take a look at her backside, red and aching, and he groaned.  


  
" _Ta ma de_ ," he muttered, fingers itching.   


  
"Please..." she whimpered, and wiggled her ass in what had to be the cruelest form of erotic torture known to man. "Teach the bad girl the error of her ways. Pleeeease...!"  


  
Jayne gritted his teeth and raised his hand again.   


  
_SMACK!_   


  
"YES!" River exclaimed, planting her small hands on his thigh and arching up, head thrown back so her long, rippling hair tickled her tailbone. "Oh... oh yes...!"  


  
The girl had no right to have such soft skin. She felt warm and pliant under his palm as he spanked her again: _SMACK!_ And again: _SMACK!_ Then, because he was feeling it as much as she was, three times in quick succession: _SMACK, SMACK, **SMACK!**_  


  
"YES! YES, MORE!" River begged. Her breath was coming in short, staccato pants, making her stomach flutter as sweat dewed on her skin. The pulse between her legs had turned to a demanding throb of arousal, and she could feel a rivulet of moisture trickle down her leg. Her hips flexed desperately against his thigh.  


  
It weren't right for a body to be this turned on when the woman still had her clothes on. That was Jayne's view of the situation. He could see the flush of her arousal spreading up her neck to stain her cheeks; saw the way sweat glued strands of her hair to her forehead and around her face. But she was still wearing the same red chiffony dress she'd been wearing that afternoon at the job, and it was in the way. He wanted to see the nipples that he knew must be hard as pebbles now; he wanted to see that flush work down the creamy skin between her breasts to her belly. Fuck, what he really wanted to do was get this towel off and plant her right on his cock. But the naked thing had to come first.  


  
"That's fifteen," he growled, pressing his lips against the arch of her swanlike throat. She whimpered as his stubble scratched at her sensitive skin. "Take your dress off."  


  
River was awhirl in a strange new universe of sensation. She knew that this hadn't been her reason for invading his space: she'd intended to argue with him, not beg for his touch. It made no sense, yet somehow it made all the sense in the world. His rough, growly voice penetrated her hormone-drenched mind somewhere at the most visceral level, and it wasn't even an option for her to say no as her fingers hooked into the hem of her dress and she yanked it off over her head and threw it aside before propping herself again on his thigh, straightarmed, waiting for further instructions.  


  
The girl's skin was white and smooth and flushed, so that it resembled warm pink marble. Jayne had expected her to put up a bit more of a fuss when he told her to strip down; it had taken him by surprise when she yanked her dress off and threw it aside like it was getting in the way. Which it was, no denying that, but still. Now that he was faced with her, naked and wanting and wet for him, he found he didn't have the faintest idea what to do next.   


  
" _Wo de ma_ , honey child," he breathed, voice hoarse and low. He ran his tingling hand down the length of her smooth spine and felt her tremble under his fingers. "You been holdin' out on me. Makin' me think you ain't got nothin' under them dresses." His hand dipped forward to cradle one breast, squeezing gently. River whimpered, biting her lip, and Jayne grinned. "Yeah, you been a bad girl all right. You been lyin' to old Jayne, makin' him think you're a little girl, when what you are's a grown woman."  


  
River moaned as his thumb rubbed over her nipple, and she slumped to the side so that her head came to rest on his shoulder and her bottom bounced on the edge of the bed. With a soft yelp of pain, she scrambled up off the bed again and crawled into his lap, straddling his legs with her knees so she could kneel astride his thighs and keep her ass from setting down. "Jayne...!" she gasped, squeezing his shoulders and pressing their foreheads together. "I need... Please, something deep... Need something DEEP...!" She bit her lip, tears in her eyes. The hollowness in her belly was new and strange and she didn't know how to fix it.  


  
Jayne's hands squeezed her hips, and she found to her amazement that it made her feel better almost instantly. "You ever been with a man before?" he asked.  


  
"Yes."  


  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah? When?"  


  
She frowned, uncomprehending. "With Simon... and Captain Daddy... and you, now, and- Why are you laughing!"  


  
Jayne shook his head, biting back laughter. "Gorrammit, Crazy, I don't mean you ever been with a man _period_. I mean you ever _been_ with a man."  


  
She chewed her lip for a moment. "You mean, in the Biblical sense?" she asked after a moment.  


  
"If you wanna go bringin' the Bible into this, yeah."  


  
She cast her eyes downward. "No...," she murmured.  


  
A soft kiss on her cheek made her look up again. "Good," Jayne rumbled, and kissed the tip of her nose. "That means I get to be the first."  


  
Her eyes widened as, without warning, he pushed his index finger into her body. "OH!" she exclaimed, scrabbling at his shoulders as her body tried simultaneously to both get away from the invasion and to force him deeper. It was very confusing.  


  
"Hey, hey, shhhh," he soothed, rubbing her back. She was all sinewy muscle and sleek skin. He pushed his hand deeper and felt her shudder, clutching his shoulders, drawing blood with her nails. A hiss escaped through his teeth. "Yeeeah, that's right," he moaned, shivering. "You and me, a couple of pain junkies. Kinda makes us perfect, don't it?" He started to rock his hand, feeling her tight body grab and hold tight.  


  
River couldn't talk, could barely see, and the only sounds she could hear seemed to be coming to her through a veil of static. Jayne's shoulders were slick and wet beneath her palms, and she remembered that he'd just got out of the shower when she confronted him. She wondered if this was all shower wetness, or if he was sweating as much as she was.   


  
Groaning, she let her hands slide down his chest, dragging her nails over his pectorals and leaving fine red track marks on his stomach. She heard him moan as her fingers tugged at the loose tuck that kept his towel in place. When it fell open, she felt his erection spring free, pressing against her stomach, hot and needy. Moaning, she leaned forward and closed her teeth against his shoulder. Her eyes were open, wide and staring, as she tried to make sense of the sensations running through her body. She knew this should feel wrong, but as she wrapped her hand around him and started to stroke, the sound of his pleasure-filled groan so close to her ear was all she needed to tell her it was right.  


  
Jayne pressed his forehead against the girl's shoulder, mouth hanging open as her small white hand rubbed up and down along his swollen cock. _Ai ya_ , he was in love. Didn't matter that he hadn't ever been in love; didn't matter that men like Jayne Cobb didn't fall in love. He was in love, sure as shit, because right now, here in this moment, if she let go and walked away, he was gonna die of a broken heart.   


  
"Come on, girl," he choked, pushing his finger deeper into her sheath. She keened against his shoulder, her hot, wet breath steaming against his skin. "Come on, we gotta come together. Come on...!" He could feel his stomach starting to tighten and knew he was only a few strokes away from putting an end to this whole thing. With a growl of frustration he forced a second finger into her body, determined to bring her along with him.  


  
"JAYNE!" River shrieked, arching her back as he stretched her even wider. She was finding it harder and harder to breathe, and knew that this must be what the precursor to an orgasm felt like. It felt GOOD. She wouldn't mind doing this more often. Perhaps after they'd gotten through this initial round, he might be amenable to-  


  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" she cried as her body broke. Her spine snapped in whiplash fashion as she jerked against him, her slick, tight sheath clenching around his fingers and pulling him deeper. Her own hands tightened spasmodically, and she heard him bellow out a wordless cry into her shoulder as he pulsed against her stomach.  


  
For a few seconds, Jayne plumb forgot how to breathe. When his lungs finally remembered and he started panting against her shoulder, he spent a few hazy minutes going over the physical checklist to make sure he was all in one piece. No immediate signs of a stroke, though the girl had just about blacked him out with that powerful grip of hers. No heart attack; the Cobb men had good, strong hearts. His chest was sore from a mix of too little air and the girl's trim little fingernails, but otherwise he was doing okay.   


  
"You all right?" he mumbled against River's shoulder. He still hadn't taken his fingers out of her body and she hadn't shown any signs of wanting him to move, so he left them there. The other hand he used to stroke soothingly up and down her back; he could feel her trembling against him and figured she needed a bit of comfort.  


  
"Is it always like that?" she whispered against his shoulder. One small hand was still wrapped around his flaccid cock; the other was pawing fitfully up and down his arm.  


  
"You mean where the world goes all bendy and you sorta forget how to breathe and move and talk and shit?"  


  
"Uh-huh."  


  
He grinned and kissed her shoulder. "If you do it right."  


  
"Oh." After a beat, she pushed back a little so she could look into his face. Her eyes were dazed, and a goofy smile was on her lips. "I like sex."  


  
He laughed and hugged her back against him. "Baby girl, that weren't even real proper sex," he reminded her.  


  
She giggled and wrapped her arm around his neck as her hand idly went back to stroking him. Jayne moaned against her throat as he felt his body start to respond. "Will you show me real proper sex, Jayne?" she asked, nuzzling his temple and kissing his ear. "In the Biblical sense?"  


  
" _Ta ma de_ , whatever you want, baby doll."  


  
River giggled. She liked the way his voice sounded: ragged and rung out. "You are an old man," she teased near his ear.   


  
"And yer a crazy little girl," he groaned.  


  
"Thought you said I was a grown woman."  


  
"Yeah, well, I lied."  


  
River grinned against the side of his neck. "Jayne?" she whispered.  


  
"Hmm?" he sounded like he wanted to simultaneously fall asleep and sex her senseless.  


  
"Do you know what happens to bad boys who lie?"   


  
There was a pause, then she felt him grin against her shoulder.   


  
"Bring it on," he growled.  


  
  
  
  
  
**THE END**


End file.
